preBTR
by manycandycanes
Summary: What was the life of the BTR boys before they made it big in hollywood. How were they in high school? Was Carlos really a cheerleader? maybe he was. find out in pre-BTR! Jarlos!
1. Chapter 1

8th Grade

It was the end of 8th grade and Kendal, Logan, James and Carlos were in an assembly at their school. The four boys were excited because today they would see which sports they could join in high school. They anxiously waited for the principal to stop talking so they can go discover about all these sports they're interested in.

"Ok everyone go ahead and take a look!" the principal said into the mic. The four boys ran to the front of the hockey line. They were the first to sign up. They got all the information they needed and decided to check out all the other sports. There were plenty to go see. They past a soccer table, a tennis table, a lacrosse table, nothing caught their interest. Kendal and Logan decided to go sit back down. James and Carlos kept looking.

"Anything interesting so far James?" Carlos asked. James shook his head no. They kept walking around when James saw the football table. He was always interested in football and since hockey and football would be at different times he could do both.

"I'll be right back!" he tells Carlos while running to the football table. Carlos stood there looking around and to his left he saw a huge group of girls. He walks towards them to see what was going on over there. He pushes through the crowd of girls to see a cheerleaders table. His eyes open wide and he starts to walk back before he stops himself. He looks back at the girls in their uniforms showing all their abilities.

"Toe Touch, Back Handspring, Back Tuck!" yelled the coach, "5, 6, 7, 8!" and on cue all the girls did as they were told. This impressed Carlos. He walked back to the table.

"Hi there!" said the assistant coach, "are you going to try out for cheerleading?"

"Um I don't know it looks like fun." answered Carlos.

"Well if your interested were having try outs on May 12 and if you want extra help here is the number to our tumbling coach she can help you with anything you need." Said the A.C.

"Um what's tumbling?" asked Carlos.

"It's stuff like Cartwheels, Round-offs, Back flips, all of that."

"Ok thank you!" Carlos said happily and walked off. James was standing where he thought he left Carlos. Looking for him, James saw Carlos walking back towards him.

"Where did you go?" asked James while walking back to their seats with Kendal and Logan.

"Over there" he pointed towards the cheerleading table, "I think I'm gonna try out." James looked at Carlos, holding back a laugh.

"ugh shut up James!" Carlos said laughing. James burst out laughing. Carlos punched him.

"Ow Carlos!" James yelled. They sat down next to Kendal and Logan.

"Don't laugh I just wanna check it out."

"Check what out?" asked Kendal and Logan.

"Carlos wants to check out CHEERLEADING!" James said laughing really loud again. Kendal and Logan joined in, Carlos just gave them a dirty look.

"Screw you guys." he told them.

"Dude its all good it was just unexpected." said Kendal still chuckling, "besides your going to be around a bunch of girls. I mean think about it your not like football players who are in tights and always trying to jump on each other, your like in sweats hanging around a bunch of pretty girls." Kendal told matter of factly. James stared at him.

"Hey!" James yelled looking insulted.

"Oh yea! You guys James is going to try out for football." Carlos told them not being able to hold back his laugh.

"Screw you!" James yelled at Kendal. They all laughed. High school was going to be a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

i forgot the disclaimer so i will do that on this one.

i dont own anything recognizable.

* * *

><p>Carlos looked through the papers he had gotten. He had a rules and guidelines, expectations for newbies that make the team, a code of conduct, blah blah blah. He found the one he was looking for. "Bring to Tryouts!" Was written on the top. It said bring tennis shoes, shorts, a tshirt(any workout clothes). Further down it said what was expected for each cheerleader to have. Cartwheels, round offs, Toe touch, Left and right herkie, left and right hurler, and a great attitude! Carlos was nervous, he has a month to prepare and he doesn't know what most of these mean. He re-read the list. Toe touch, he heard the coach yell that out. He remembered the girls looked like they did the splits in the air. He was going to attempt it. He made a big space on his room, he jumped, he tried to touch his hands to his feet, he came back down, he landed on his ass.<p>

"Ow" he said while rubbing his right butt cheek. At that moment he had a feeling it was only going to get harder. He looked at the list again. Cartwheel, he can do that. He put his hands in the air, brought them down, flipped sideways and was on his hands, his feet came back on the other side, he landed. Not that bad he thought. After that he decided he should look up the rest of the things on the list before he attempted anything else. He looked on you tube for each different thing on the list. Round off, same as cartwheel but land with both feet. Toe touch, bring feet up to hands and look like your doing the splits in the air. Herkies and hurlers were confusing to him but he learned they were jumps just like the toe touch.

He felt a vibration in his pocket and took out his phone. James sent him a message_**. Hey dude what u doin? **_Carlos quickly texted back, _**nada senor just checking out all this stuff for cheerleading. **_He pressed send. He decided he was going to give up for the day. He sat down and looked at the try out sheet. Name, Birthday, contact info, emergency contact info, experience, etc. He got another message from James. _**Lolz cool well come open your door. **_Carlos went downstairs and opened the door to see James walking down the driveway to the door.

"Hi James!" yelled Carlos.

"Hey Carlitos" Said James back while giving him a hug. They got bad looks and remarks at first but they didn't care because to them they didn't care about giving each other regular hugs, they were close so they didn't care. Carlos let James in and they went up to his room.

"So how was your cheerleading stuff?" asked James. Carlos sat down on his bed.

"Dude it's a lot harder than I thought it was." James sat down next to him, "I mean I have no idea what most of this stuff is. "He motioned to the paper with the requirements. "I saw Bring It On but it looked like they all knew what to do and ugh!" He laid back on his bed. "I am confused. " James laid down with Carlos.

"If you want I can go with you to that lady to help you out." Carlos sat up.

"You would do that?" Carlos said surprised.

"Yea that's what friends are for." Carlos smiled.

"Thanks man. Well its on Tuesdays and Wednesdays at 6:30 till 9. Are you sure you want to?"

"Yea" said James. "I can't wait to see why your so excited about cheerleading."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed<p>

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for reviewing!

i dont own anything recognizable

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Carlos turned to see the crowd behind him. Two unknown people yelled something out. He looked towards them and saw them doing some movements. After a second he was joining in on what they were doing. He heard himself saying what everyone else was but his lips weren't moving. His movements were the same as everyone else but he didn't feel like he was moving. After a little while he stopped. He turned back around and saw a football game going on. He saw James in the field running to catch the football. The time was almost over in the fourth quarter. Everything slowed down, the tension was high. Carlos saw James jump to reach the ball. He also saw a person trying to stop James. The ball was close to James. He reached and<p>

"Carlos wake up!" James said trying to wake up his buddy.

"What time is it?" Carlos said half distorted because of his tiredness.

"Its eight and breakfast is ready come on get up!" James told him shaking Carlos a little. Carlos slowly got up. James always got up early even in summer, Carlos usually woke up around nine so waking up at eight made him a slowpoke. When he was finally standing up James hit him in the head.

"Ouch what was that for?" Carlos yelled a little surprised and a little irritated. He looked for a shirt to wear and decided he would just be shirtless until he showered.

"Well while I was trying to wake you up, you kinda turned out of nowhere and hit me in the face." Carlos laughed a little at that. He walked past James heading towards his bathroom.

"Ouch what was that one for?" James slapped him again in the head.

"You hit me turning back. And I will see you downstairs. I think your dad made beans and bacon today!" Carlos saw his friend walk out of his room. Whenever James stayed over he was always a fatass and it was only at his house. He never ate as much anywhere else like he did at Carlos's house. He yelled out a quick fatass to James and heard a whatever come back to him. Carlos went to use the bathroom and then walked downstairs. In the kitchen he saw his dad serving himself a plate and sat in his spot at the table.

"Buenos dias papi!" Carlos told his dad, "Que hiciste pa comer today?"

"Buenos dias." His dad replied, "There are frijoles and tocino and quesadillas for si quieres."

"Chido!" Carlos said. He loved all of that more than corndogs but since he was the only latino in his group of friends, he learned to like more foods and corndogs were his favorite after a while but not even that beat homemade food from his papi. Carlos smelled the aromas in the air, man he was hungry.

"How do you guys do that so easily?" James told them with a mouthful of burrito.

"Do what?" Asked Carlos while serving himself a plate of food.

"Like change languages like that. You make it look so simple but its not."

"Well James" said Carlos is dad, "we don't know it just happens when you know two languages right mijo." Carlos sat down next to James.

"Yup that's right. I remember before I met you guys I didn't know much English cus papi wouldn't allow it in the house and then after a while he did and spanglish was thrown in there somehow." He took a big bite of his quesadilla.

"Really dude I didn't know that." James said to Carlos.

"Its true I wouldn't let him cus I wanted him to learn Spanish cus its sad how many Latinos now don't know Spanish." James listened to Carlos's dad while eating, Carlos went to grab a soda. "Its true." Carlos said sitting back down. "And its not the persons fault it's the parents. They end up not teaching their kids and end up becoming outcast in their own families. Verdad papi?"

"Si its true." James loved being with Carlos and his dad. He learns so much stuff from them like the different foods and the different customs and he thinks its really cool how unique the Latin community is.

"Wow." he said before he finished his first burrito. "That's crazy."

"Si senor" Carlos told James. "it happens."

"So que van hacer hoy?" Asked papi.

"No se maybe we go to the mall and to a movie. At what time is mi tia Ana coming." asked Carlos. James went to get more food.

"Dang mijo, James can eat and I think around nine thirty she's going to help me with getting new couches cus well you and your buddy here" James sits down with three more burritos making five total, "and the other two are always wrestling on them and you ended up breaking them last night."

"Sorry about that papi but he like took my masapan!" James smiled at that, he really liked that candy.

"In my defense I didn't know it was yours it was just on the little side table next to the couch." James said.

"Well anyways we gotta get new couches." said papi. After that Carlos put his plate in the sink and went upstairs to take a shower. He grabbed his ipod and speakers and went in the bathroom. He turned the shower on. He put a song to play and took of his pajama bottoms off. When the water was warm enough he got in.

Carlos loved showers, it was his time to think. After a while his mind drifted to the dream he had. He went through the dream again. It looked like he was having fun. He was watching a football game and he was standing the whole time. He finally realized what it was about. It was about him cheering on the lions football team. He had a smile on his face, maybe he could make the team but he wasn't completely sure because he hasn't tried out yet. Once that was over with he heard the music playing again. It was on El Amor Que Perdimos by Prince Royce. Carlos was a pretty good dancer when it came to Spanish music. He started dancing and singing along.

James finally finished eating and went upstairs to play Carlos's ps2. When he got in the room he could hear the music playing from Carlos's bathroom. He also heard the voice of Carlos. James had heard Carlos sing in the shower many times before and he was always listening because he liked Carlos's voice. James put in a game and started playing. He was so wrapped up in the game he didn't hear Carlos get out of the shower. He didn't notice Carlos looking for clothes, or that Carlos towel fell off and Carlos was naked behind him. He didn't notice anything until Carlos tripped over something and fell in front of the tv. James looked at Carlos, Carlos looked back. They burst out laughing.

"Dude put some clothes on!" yelled James at Carlos. Carlos bet over to grab his towel and James ended up seeing the tv covered by Carlos's ass.

"Wow nice ass." James said out loud.

"What you like?" Carlos told James and they burst out laughing again. "Dude I swear were not normal." Carlos finished changing in the bathroom. This summer was going to be like all others before, Amazing.

* * *

><p>hope you like<p>

review por favors!


	4. Chapter 4

Im sorry for the wait i had spirit camp lolz

well enjoy

discalimer: dont own anything recognizable

* * *

><p>To say Carlos was excited was an understatement. Today was Tuesday which meant he would go to tumbling. His weekend was a little boring but only a little cus he spent it with James and they're never boring. Now it is Tuesday and Carlos is jumping off the walls.<p>

"MIjo at what time do you need to be at the place?" papi asked from the doorway.

"Como like 6:30." Carlos replied.

"You still got plenty of time so calmadito." papi told him.

"Ya se but I don't know how its going to be and I'm just so excited for this!" Carlos said super excited. Carlos heard a vibration and got his phone from the floor.

Hey dude open the door

JD

Carlos went to open the door and there James was reaching the porch.

"Dude why don't you just knock?" asked Carlos.

"its more fun texting" replied James walking in. He was wearing black sweatpants with two white stripes on the sides, a white tshirt, white shoes, and a water bottle.

"So at what time are we going to that place?" asked James.

"In about two hours what do you wanna do till then?" asked Carlos. He didn't get a reply he just saw James head to the kitchen. Carlos went in there and saw James heating up left over beans.

"Dude I wouldn't eat a lot if I were you."

"Don't worry I'm only gonna eat one." after James made his food they headed upstairs to Carlos's room. They turned on the tv and changed it to south park. It was the episode where Big Gay Al gets kicked out of the boy scouts for being gay.

"You know it's a little sad that Gay people are treated like that." Carlos told James.

"I know they are just regular people like everyone else. I think the feelings a straight guy would get for a girl are the same that a gay guy gets for guys."

"I think so to but I guess no one knows unless they actually put themselves in their shoes."

"yea probably." James looked at Carlos, Carlos looked back.

"well have you kissed a dude before?" asked Carlos.

"No not yet. Have you?"

"No me neither but you know it could happen one day."

"Yea it could. How about we try it?" asked James.

"I'm willing if you are and if one of us is gay we will still be best friends deal?" Carlos held out his pinky, some habits never get old.

"Deal." said James pinky promising Carlos.

"Ok ima close the door real fast." said Carlos. He did so and then sat back down next to James.

"So how do we do this?" asked Carlos.

"I think it's the same a s with a girl only with a guy." Carlos then inched closer to James. They were sitting pretty close already so kissing wasn't going to be so hard. James met Carlos halfway. When their lips touched it was a sensation neither of them had felt before. They both had already had their first kiss with a girl but this was different yet the same. It was lips on lips, same as a girl but it was more intimate than with a girl. They pulled apart both opening their eyes. They looked at each other and Carlos spoke first.

"Wow I see what Shelly was talking about." James looked at Carlos a little confused. "You know from the house bunny?"

"I sees stars and He see fireworks and that means were"

"In love." interrupted Carlos. "And its true! Because otherwise we would see stuff like pencils and empty ketchup bottles." Carlos leaned in to kiss James again. James gladly took another kiss from Carlos. They both laughed a little afterwards because of the house bunny quote.

"Does this mean we're in love?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know I never been in love before." replied James.

"So then are we a couple?" Asked Carlos.

"Um I don't know do you wanna be?"

"Yea I would." Carlos kissed James again. He looked at the time and it was already almost 5:30. James smiled at Carlos.

"Maybe you should start getting ready." James told Carlos.

"Yea maybe I should." Carlos put on sweats similar to James but in blue.

"Come on you two its time to take you!" yelled papi from downstairs.

"Ay vamos!" yelled back Carlos. He turned to James, kissed him one more time and then they headed downstairs. Papi was already in the car. Carlos and James got in.

"Hey mijo you look different. Are you in love?" asked papi.

"No papi no." he laughed a little. Papi backed out of the driveway and headed to the gym. Carlos talked to James on the ride there, it wasn't that far. They both walked up to the door.

"Are you ready for this?" asked James a little nervous.

"Yup lets go in." Carlos said entering the gym.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

i wanted to update cus well i can lolz

this chapter is in James point of view i thought we should get a little of his perspective on all of this.

Disclaimer: dont own nothing recognizable

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>*James POV*<em>**

I kissed Carlos. Well he kissed me and then i kissed back but either way we kissed. It was a simple lips on lips but the feelings I felt weren't simple. I felt a need a want and maybe love? Maybe, I don't know. I never considered myself to be gay, I just always went with what I liked. I like the color pink. I like football. I like girls. I like guys. Its simple really if you think about it. I don't care if something I like is considered un-manly or something I like it so I don't care. I like Carlos. Well I have always liked Carlos but until right now the moment we kissed I knew I liked him more than I thought I did, love maybe? I looked at him confused at what he told me.

"You know from the house bunny?" I know what he is talking about, we both love that movie.

"I see stars and he sees fireworks and that means were" I start to say.

"In love." he finished off. "And its true! Because otherwise we would see stuff like pencils and empty ketchup bottles." He kissed me again after he said that. For some reason I really felt like Shelly at the moment. I felt like Carlos cared for me because of who I am like Oliver did to Shelly. We pulled apart and I couldn't help but laugh a little at how well the house bunny fit in this situation.

_***Time lapse to the car!***_

We are officially a couple. Carlos and I are a couple. It seems so hard to believe after how long I have known him how much we shared together, we finally became a couple.

"Hey mijo you look different are you in love?" Carlos blushed, I don't think he knew he was though.

"No papi no." replied Carlos. He looked back at me and I don't know why but I felt like he was lying to his papi, if he was in love with me he probably doesn't know it yet, I don't blame him I don't know either.

"I am so excited! I mean I have never been to a place like this and I wanna be like awesome you know? Well I won't be at first of course I just really wanna make the team and be awesome and " he kept on rambling, he does that a lot when he's nervous.

"Carlos dude chillax." I tell him. "We're here."

We get out of the car and headed to the door. It was a little nerve wrecking because this is out of our territory, cheerleading will be a whole new adventure for us.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked, probably a little nervous.

"Yup lets go in." he said opening the door. It was pretty simple in there, a desk up front, pictures on the walls, a couple of chairs.

"Hi there!" a lady calls to us. We walk towards her. She looks around her thirty's, long brown hair, brown eyes and a nice smile. She was a little short as well.

"Will you guys be joining us for today's class?" she asked.

"Yes we will." answered Carlos. "What exactly do you guys do?"

"Well it's a workout and then its tumbling and if you need help with anything just ask the coach." She looked at him then at me and then at him again. "So are both of you going to try out for a cheerleading team?" she asked.

"Oh no I'm not but Carlos here is." I said to her. "He is very excited about this."

"Well great I think your name is on this roster the assistant coach sent to us." She scanned down until she found his name. "Yup that's you. Stay afterwards so that coach can help you out on what you need to know k and brace yourself its intense when you hit that mat."

"Ok. Thank you!" Carlos said. He handed her the money for both of us and we walked in the side door that said gym. When we entered it was totally different than the office up front. There were thropies lined up on both sides of the wall, first place gold and second place silver everywhere. Music was playing, a room for lockers was there, a bathroom, pictures of the team and the walls decorated with legends of people on the team. We put our stuff on the floor next to a pile of chairs. We see girl after girl after girl walking by. I look at Carlos.

"I'm a little nervous now."

"I know me two. This is a little intimidating." he tells me back.

"Yea it is." We then hear someone yell to get on the mat. There were mirrors on the wall, we didn't see those earlier.

"Alright everyone today we are going to work hard! I see we got two young gentlemen joining us today I hope your prepared for this cus I'm not gonna go easy on you guys. Ok everyone face the mirrors and get in your workout spots!" Carlos and I stood there for a sec until the coach (I'm thinking that's her) told us where to stand. Music starts playing, fast music. Oh boy this is going to be a crazy night.

* * *

><p>What you think?<p>

next chapter we will see how James and Carlos handle their tumbling class.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

i hope you like this chapter its longer than the rest lolz

oh and i cant explain a backhandspring that well but i tried

enjoy!

and thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!

Disclaimer: dont own anything recognizable.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Carlos POV*<em>**

She started counting and we started a workout. The music that played was really fast and somehow I knew I would be in pain. We did jumping jacks and then a cheer run (That's what she yelled out so I'm guessing that's what it is) and then more jumping jacks and a bunch of other stuff that I didn't know the names of.

"KEEP UP LATIN AND PRETTY!" she yelled out. I didn't know who she was talking to. She was intimidating right now so I pushed myself harder to try and keep up.

"COUNT IT! 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and 7 and 8 and!" I don't know how long we have been doing this but right now I was exhausted, I am pretty athletic already but this was something totally different. I looked at James through the mirror and he was exhausted two. We did more Jumping Jacks and more cheer runs. A pain surged through my legs and feet. A warm pain attacking my legs every time my feet touched the floor again.

"REACH OUT! READY 5 6 7 8!" we reached left and then right and then left and then right. Now my arms started to hurt. She saw me through the mirrors and came in front of my face.

"YOU GOTTA REACH AND STAY TIGHT LATIN! KEEP UP!" She went to James.

"QUIT SLACKING PRETTY STAY STRONG! I KNOW YOUR TIRED BUT SO IS EVERY ONE ELSE STAY STRONG!" she walked back to her spot. The song finally ended. I put my hands on my knees I looked at James.

"Oh m-my g-od." I say between my deep breaths. "Th-at was h-ard." I tell him. He nods his head breathing just as hard as I am. Another song starts playing just as fast as the first one. Everyone stands straight up again.

"EVERYONE FEEL GOOD!" coach yelled out not sounding intimidating anymore. Yes's and nods were heard and seen throughout the crowd. "SQUATS READY 5 6 7 8!" I see her and follow along with what she does. The pain in my feet and calves was gone but now I felt a burning in my thighs. My legs started to feel like jello. I pushed through it but it was soooo painful.

"TOUCH THE FLOOR READY 5 6 7 8!" We squatted down and touched the floor it was kinda like playing patty cake with the floor but while squatting and going fast. We did that for a good while I didn't know how much time had passed but I was just wishing this was over already.

"SIDE TO SIDE READY 5 6 7 8!" we jumped side to side while squatting, this was waaaay more painful than the regular squats.

"NOW TURN! RIGHT FORWARD LEFT FORWARD READY 5 6 7 8!" we all do what is told and clap our hands as we land. We yell out the counts the whole time and I was completely out of breath. The song finally stopped. I sat down on the floor for a second,

"GET UP LATIN!" I stood up. "WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED!" I look at her and then look at James. All I could think was that she is crazy. The rest of the workout was a blur. All I remember was a new song, more squats, pushups, situps, and a bunch of other stuff that really had me in pain. The song stopped finally.

"ONE LINE TALLEST TO SHORTEST!" we line up that way.

"SPRINTS BEGIN!" we run one by one down the mats. I follow along the person in front of me. I was breathing hard and the fans that were placed around the gym were a blessing every time I passed by them. We got back to where we started.

"LUNGES AND THEN SPRINTS AND THEN SIDEWAYS AND THEN SPRINTS GO!" I thought it was going to get easier and I was so wrong. Pain went through my body from everywhere, compared to these girls I felt super weak. I finished the final sprint. Coach turned off the music.

"WATER BREAK!" she yelled out. Me and James went to our water bottles and sat on the floor. The water was amazing! I never tasted anything so amazing in my whole life!

"Dude that was hard." I tell James. He nods yes. I throw some water on him and he does the same. It was so refreshing I felt like I was in heaven when that water hit me. We saw some girls standing in front of the fans. We find an empty one and head over there.

"EVERYONE ON THE FAR WALL!" coach yelled out. We change directions and head towards the wall instead. Everyone lined up tallest to shortest so that's what we did. James was up front and I was 5 girls behind him. A girl stood in front of him and told hi, she will start it off so he knows what to do.

"CARTWHEELS LETS GO!" coach yelled out. The girl went first. James saw how she did but didn't know what to do. Coach went up to him and explained how to enter, what to do and go for it. James did as he was told, it didn't look that bad. The girls in front of me went and then it was my turn. I saw how the ones in front of me went so I did that. I made it over and then got back in line. We did this for a good amount of time every time I gota little better.

"ROUND OFFS!" the rotation kept going and me and James tried our best to do what the girls are doing. Coach showed me and James how to go and to bring our feet together. After a while we got the hang of it but we didn't do it like the girls did.

"TUMBLERS ONLY!" she yelled out a couple times. A girl told us to sit on the sidewall where half the team went. We sat down at that wall and saw the girls go.

"ROUNDOFF HANDSPRING!" the went and went and went.

"Wow they're good." I tell James with a surprised look on my face.

"Yea they are." He answered. Eventually everyone got on the mat in two lines, tallest to shortest. The coach and someone else had everyone go up one by one. The girls, depending on how good they were, did different things. James went up and she had him do a backbend. She grabbed his legs and flipped him over. He walked to the back of the line. Eventually it was my turn. She had me do the same thing. She told me good job and then I walked to the back.. Different levels of skills went as each girl passed. Some did a back flip, others did what me and James did, others did a handspring or two. This next round, coach explained something to James. He did an actual handspring this time, everyone clapped and he looked so surprised. He gave me a hug walking back in line with a smile on his face. I smiled back and then it was my turn.

"OK so your gonna want to sit fall a little and jump! Ok." She grabbed my neck and showed me how to do it. I took a breather real fast and went for it. I did it. The rest of the class was spent doing that. She gave us a little speech and told me and James (Latin and Pretty lol) that we did great for a first time.

Once class was over, me and James went to talk to her. I texted papi to pick us up and then looked at her.

"So what do you guys think of your first day?" She asked so sweetly, it was hard to believe she was the same woman who was yelling in our faces a while ago.

"Its hard. "James said first.

"Yea I have never been this tired." I said after.

"Well I hope you guys come back tomorrow and you survived your first day!" she said happily. I told her what I wanted to know about cheerleading in general. She answered every question I had about toe touches and everything else. She showed me and we did a couple so I could know how it is. James joined along two. Half an hour passed and it was about to be ten. We said goodbye and went outside to see papi waiting. We get in the car and he asked us how it went.

"Hard!" me and James say together. I struggled to stay awake until we got home. Me and James slowly and tiredly made our way to my room. We were sweaty and nasty and stunk bad. I headed to the bathroom to take a really quick shower. I grabbed some shorts and went into the bathroom. The water felt really good on me and I nearly fell asleep a couple times. I got out, lazily dried myself off and then put the shorts on. James went in when I got out. I laid down on my bed and stayed there for a second. James got out really fast, closed the door and laid down next to me. He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. The last thing i felt before falling asleep were some really moist, warm lips on mine and me kissing back.

* * *

><p>hope you like it i got lazy at the end so yea lolz<p>

well review!


	7. Chapter 7

ok well schools on! and its gonna be a hard year lolz so i might not update as much but i will try.

hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: dont own nothing recognizable

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning to something really warm and great smelling surrounding me. I don't move and keep my eyes closed so I can attempt to sleep again but fail epically. I slowly open my eyes to find James holding me, his face centimeters away from me. A smile makes its way onto my face as I remember all of last night. I remember how James became mine, I remember sharing our first kiss, I remember feeling like this was something that would happen eventually but shook it off as friends being friends. I also remember going to the gym and getting an intense workout. I remembered how I ended up in the position that I'm in and how tired I was the night before. James looks so peaceful next to me, and quite adorable with his hair all messed up from the pillow. I attempt to move.<p>

"Ow!" I whisper a little too loudly. Moving is not a good idea right now. I hear a vibration from my bedside table. I reach over, fighting through a burning feeling under my skin. Taking deep breaths, I push my hand to get my phone, the pain getting worse as my muscles stretch out. I reach my phone and grab it. The pain disappeared when I had the phone right in front of my face. It's a message from Kendal and Logan.

_**Hey meet us at the mall later on**_

_**~Kendal**_

_**Hey lets go to mall see you at noon.**_

_**~Logan**_

I reply back ok see u then and put my phone close to me. I feel a movement next to me. I look to see James opening his eyes. I kiss him good morning.

"Good morning J"

"Good morning C" he talked back. He looks towards his phone on the floor. He unwraps his arms from around me and moves swiftly to it.

"OW!" he screamed out in pain and dropped to the floor. He lay there for a while breathing deeply.

"Hahahahahaha!" I burst out in laughter. I couldn't help it was so funny seeing him in pain.

"Ow that hurts. I can't believe my muscles are this sore." he tells me finally grabbing his phone. He opens it up, looks at the screen and then looks my way.

"its 10:30 lets start getting ready. We gota meet Logan and Kendal at the mall." we slowly, and fully in pain, get up and head to the bathroom. I looked at James when we reached the door.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I tell him entering. He turns to head back into the room. "Do you wanna join me?" he stops and turns around to look at me. I see him shake a little and a fear showed up on his face. "You don't have to if you don't want to." I tell him. He relaxed.

"No I'll shower after k? just leave some hot water." he says to me. Not many people know this but James has problems with taking off his shirt. He has always been self conscious about his body and only me, Kendal and Logan know. I found out one day when we played truth or dare with some friends. He was dared to kiss a girl in the closet, like seven minutes in heaven, and they went in. I remember looking at the closet door and then hearing some screaming. James ran out with his shirt half ripped and tears falling down his eyes. I chased him outside and found him wrapping his body with the rest of the ripped shirt. I asked him what was wrong and before he told me Kendal and Logan got there. He told us how he would be humiliated by his dad when he was younger. His dad would get drunk at family parties and he would leave James nearly naked and would throw him in front of the family. He made fun of him when he was drunk, he didn't have any control over himself. Everyone defended James but eventually those words stuck to him. Now James confessed he doesn't like his shirt off of him no matter what.

I thought about this throughout my shower, he may be really pretty and confident but to be as good of a person as he is, he had to have gone through some hard times, just like a real diamond, how ironic. I smiled getting out of the shower. And dried myself off. I looked in the mirror and had one last thought before getting out, well more than one. One, I am super sore. Two, I am hungry. Three, we gotta tell Kendal and Logan about us being together.

* * *

><p>review please!<p> 


End file.
